


Unbroken

by mrtvejpes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Except... Not Really, Hoseok Has an A/B/O Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex, Simulated Self-Lubrication, This Is Abo-Mination, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/pseuds/mrtvejpes
Summary: “You're just as broke as me.”“I'm never too broke for a good dick. I just want it to break me good.”





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> For R., who came up with this unholy idea.

Impatience always made him forget that lube was, sadly, really fucking cold.

Hoseok sank his teeth into his tongue as he tried not to hiss out loud, seeing that Kihyun was in the room with him, hunched over a pile of photos he was sorting for his next exhibition. His hand quivered as he palmed his cock, sliding slippery and silent over it. Steady, steady now. Hoseok didn't want his boyfriend to look over and see what he was doing until he was prepped and dripping.

It was harder done than said. Swallowing sighs, Hoseok smeared some of the lube on his cock and down the taint where he pressed a little. There were sounds – but barely noticeable, not louder than a click of the tongue. Kihyun wasn't paying attention to him. He sat blissfully unaware, his dyed hair like a setting sun in the mellow lamplight.

Hoseok got bolder. He pumped more lube on his fingers and rubbed them over his asshole. He grazed the rim, clenched shut even though he was unwound and his limbs light. It was more because of the position than tightness that Hoseok had to try twice. Shifting, he pushed a curious finger in, knuckle by knuckle.

He'd never tried fingering himself _this_ wet, and it had him winded how easily he could put the middle finger in and how full it still felt. He almost forgot himself and groaned, but he managed to turn the sound into a yawn before it escaped his lips. With a glance, he checked on Kihyun and found him in the very same spot, doing the very same thing.

Oh, god. If he only knew.

His prissy boyfriend would _die_.

Hoseok liked that thought. He liked it very much because he knew that after a while, Kihyun would grow to like the idea of Hoseok pleasing himself right there behind his back. For someone so conservative, Kihyun could be unbelievable when pushed to the brink of his comfort zone. It was as if a good challenge forged him into another man within seconds, his walls falling and his only goal becoming Hoseok – his wishes, his body.

His silly little scenarios that Kihyun made sure he would outdo.

Kihyun never half-assed anything. Especially not Hoseok's ass.

The thought of Kihyun joining him made Hoseok want to moan out and give himself away. But he couldn't, not yet. He wasn't open enough; not sopping enough. Letting his head fall back, he fucked himself with two fingers now, not knowing when the second one slid in.

He had to go so slow it sent tremors down his arms. He rested on the bed, his feet pointed down with only the toes touching the mattress. Everything about him was taut although he was soft with pleasure and anticipation. He wasn't nervous.

If anything, he felt heady.

The lube inside him had warmed up, soaking up his skin and leaking out of his asshole. It still wasn't what he wanted, though. He took the tiny bottle and pressed more liquid into his hand.

And then, just as impatient as when he had started, he simply put the bottle against his hole and loaded it full.

It was so _cold_.

Hoseok whined.

Quick but not startled, his gaze sought out Kihyun again. It landed on the nape of his neck the exact moment Kihyun lifted his head.

Then, starfish-slow, Kihyun glanced back at Hoseok.

Hoseok sat sprawled with his thighs open, feet almost dainty as he pushed his toes into the mattress but kept the heels up. He knew he looked statuesque as fuck, and so he smiled.

He kept fingering himself.

There was hardly anything in Kihyun's face that would give away his surprise. Hoseok was a skilled face reader, though. He only needed to see the subtle shift of Kihyun's eyebrows; the tilt of the head; the darkness that suddenly gathered in the creases of Kihyun's eyelids as he observed Hoseok intently.

It was only in situations like these Hoseok could completely crush Kihyun and live to brag to about it.

Little by little, he eased his fingers out of his hole. The lube he'd pumped inside leaked past his rim and onto the bed sheets.

That was when Kihyun whispered.

“What the hell, Hoseok.”

“I need you.”

“I've noticed.” Kihyun blushed, but his voice remained calm.

“No. I _need_ you.” He hesitated, realizing all too well things could go south quick from there. After all, Kihyun was always up for a challenge, but he could be a bit of a dick about it at first. Hoseok wasn't in the mood to be judged. He looked straight at Kihyun, willing him to go along with anything he had in store for him. “I'm in heat, alpha.”

Now it was Kihyun who hesitated, although he did so moreso because of Hoseok's tone than because of what he said.

The thing was, Kihyun still wasn't getting it.

“You're in heat,” he repeated dubiously.

“Yeah,” said Hoseok in a small but steely voice. He breathed in and pulled his thighs apart. “I need an alpha to fill me up,” he whispered.

Kihyun didn't blink.

He wasn't horrified yet. Owlish, he chewed over Hoseok's words, his eyes wandering lower and lower and then back up.

“Excuse me?” Kihyun said in the end.

“You heard me. I want your alpha cock inside me.”

“Ex _cuse_ me?”

“Listen, I read it in this yoonseok fic and it made me feel all kinds of things,” snapped Hoseok. “Play along?”

“But _how_?” Kihyun snapped back.

Despite that slight display of irritation, Hoseok's chest, which had grown tight over the brief exchange, broadened again as he took a deep breath.

Kihyun wasn't saying no.

“First of all, you could stop with that rude staring and you could join me,” he suggested wryly.

“I thought you wanted me to watch this,” Kihyun pointed out, gaze dropping to where Hoseok oozed lube.

“I want you to _fill_ this.”

He was the tiniest bit uncertain as he lifted his arm, wordlessly beckoning to Kihyun to come to him.

He waited.

Kihyun gaped. And then he spoke.

“Say that again,”

Hoseok shuddered.

“Fill me.” He grazed his asshole with his fingertips. “It hurts.”

Kihyun shed his clothes _while walking_. He kneeled between Hoseok's legs and lightly pressed them open with his hips. His cock was only just hardening, but it already brushed against Hoseok's oiled skin so heavy and warm that his mouth formed a tiny “o.” Rubbing against each other, they stared into each other's eyes.

God, he loved Kihyun when he turned like this. All silent and serious.

Greedy for Hoseok.

It was better than any scenario.

But his scenarios _were_ pretty neat.

Hoseok fell back into the role.

“I'm so wet for you,” he moaned.

Letting out a muted sigh, Kihyun reached down between them. He avoided Hoseok's cock and asshole altogether. Instead, he fondled his balls. He squeezed.

“You shouldn't have started without me,” said Kihyun, so quiet his voice got richer than usual. “Now you're all slick and empty.”

He really was. Hoseok shoved his ass closer to Kihyun, the pressure on his balls almost too much to take because of that little movement.

“I had to,” Hoseok defended himself. He leaned in for a kiss. “I was leaking... and aching...”

Kihyun locked their mouths together.

At the same time that he pushed his hot tongue between Hoseok's teeth, Kihyun gave him two fingers. They made a squelching sound inside him, not just the first time, but each time after that too.

Hoseok put his arms around Kihyun's neck, bringing him as close as he could. He ran his hands down Kihyun's back and up again, rejoicing in how petite he was, how compact. On some days, Kihyun was breakable and brittle under his touch; but on other days, he would sooner die than even bend.

This was one of the days. Kihyun held himself so upright and _tight_ that every sinew in his body sung. He was truly like one of the alphas. Unyielding.

His cock was like that, too. It lay thick against Hoseok's rim.

Kihyun stopped shy of pressing in.

“Beg for it,” he husked.

Hoseok didn't have to pretend.

“Kihyun, I want it,” he urged, grabbing his boyfriend's lovely little face.

“Kihyun?” He smiled; not a kind smile. “Not your alpha anymore?”

“Fuck,” uttered Hoseok. He rutted against Kihyun. “Please, alpha. It _hurts_. Load me. Fucking _feed_ me your cock.”

“Shit, Seok, your hole is literally twitching right now,” commented Kihyun under his breath, distracted for a second.

Hoseok pulled him by the scruff of his neck.

“I'm all soaked for you. I'm gaping for you. I'm –”

He didn't finish that thought. Ruthless, Kihyun thrust into him.

It forced lube out of him. Hoseok moaned as the liquid stained him and glistened on his thighs. He closed them around Kihyun and eased himself down on his back, bringing the slighter man with him.

“Knot in me, baby,” whined Hoseok.

Kihyun gave him a funny look, but didn't question it.

He put his arms under Hoseok's legs. The back of Hoseok's knees sank into the inner parts of Kihyun's elbows. His cock slid deeper. Hoseok's legs went up, feet facing the ceiling.

Okay. He loved _this_ even more.

It was nice when Kihyun went along – but it was nicer when he went beyond.

“Call me your little omega,” pleaded Hoseok voicelessly. His throat tightened; and so did his asshole.

“Does this little omega want me to go slow?” murmured Kihyun, moving his hips. He let his dick glide all the way out, rubbed the flushed head over Hoseok's hole and pushed back in. He did it one more time and his girth went in even more snugly.

“Fuck, no,” Hoseok gasped out. “Give it to me. Ruin me. Pound the heat out of me,” he rambled, warmth spreading under his skin like a swarm of sparkling fireflies.

Kihyun nuzzled at his face.

“I'll make a bigger mess out of you than the one you've already made of these fucking bed sheets,” he mouthed against Hoseok's mouth.

He ground into him. Hoseok's been waiting for this, and so the roughness felt good, welcome even.

The hidden threat in Kihyun's tone only served to arouse him further. Of course, it was such a Kihyun thing to say; and if Hoseok could, he would get even wetter. The idea of his alpha punishing him for soiling the sheets was way too vivid in his mind. It sent a throb through his deepest core.

He wished Kihyun would turn him over and force his head down, right into the mess he'd made.

And then Kihyun really turned him over, but he didn't just force down his head. He lay on top of Hoseok to completely bring him down, body to body. Hoseok let him have his way, even shifting where Kihyun needed him when the smaller man's strength didn't suffice to budge his bulk. Hoseok curved his back, his ass going up to swallow Kihyun's cock.

Fuck, it felt thick from this angle. Thicker than usual.

“Fuck me,” whimpered Hoseok.

“You keep ordering me around, omega. Do you even deserve to get fucked?” Kihyun growled into his ear.

He _growled_.

Any answer Hoseok may have had up his sleeve before hitched in his throat. He let out grunts and raspy moans, sensing himself contract around Kihyun. He kept leaking more lube and smearing it all over them. The slap of Kihyun's thighs against his drove him mad. He arched, giving his alpha leeway to go harder; harsher.

Kihyun kissed the nape of his neck.

“I should just let you beg for it some more,” he said, a low groan escaping his lips. “I should let you earn this cock.”

“Kihyun,” he choked out.

“Too much?”

“ _No_.”

“Then fucking call me alpha.”

He fisted Hoseok's hair.

That did it.

He cried out Kihyun's name – and then, barely coherent, repeated _alpha, my alpha_ over and over. He buried his face in the covers, crushing the soft fabric in his hands. He put it over his head to muffle everything, every needy sound, but Kihyun had a fistful of his hair and he lifted Hoseok back up.

He'd never come louder.

Fucking into him in shallow thrusts now, Kihyun released his load into him, just as Hoseok had asked him to.

If it was possible, he slid a tad deeper still.

Hoseok groaned. He burrowed his head back into the mattress, wiping his forehead clumsily.

Behind him, Kihyun clutched Hoseok hard.

“So,” he wheezed out, “what the hell is knotting?”

Hoseok burst out, but softly. He managed to mask it as a tiny cough.

“That's when... you know...”

“As a matter of fact, I don't know. That's why I'm asking.”

“That's when your dick gets, like, jumbo sized inside this tight omega ass.”

“The fuck.”

“Yep.”

“What in the world have you been reading?” demanded Kihyun, shifting.

Hoseok reached out and grabbed Kihyun by the hip bone. He held him in place.

“You better not. Stay where you are.”

He tilted his head back to glean some nuzzles out of Kihyun; and sure enough, Kihyun leaned down to brush his nose down Hoseok's cheek. He kissed his jaw.

“This was pretty...” mumbled Kihyun, halting to find the right words.

“Hot?” supplied Hoseok, grinning.

“Messed up.”

“Says Mr _I should let you earn this cock_.”

“Shut up,” said Kihyun, cringing cutely. “I was trying to do what you told me to.”

“You shut up,” Hoseok quipped back, wiggling to make Kihyun sigh. “You enjoyed it as much as I did.”

“Irrelevant. I will really let you beg for it next time you take a trip to the subtown if you're going to hold this against me.”

“A trip to the subtown,” Hoseok snorted. “Baby, I _live_ there.”

Kihyun chuckled along even more adorably, though he tried to look stern for a hot minute. He pressed his lips on Hoseok's shoulder. Gently, he pecked the pale freckles there.

“Should I slip out now?”

“No. We're still knotting.”

“Oh.”

“Rude of you not to notice.”

“The only rude thing here is you wasting a perfectly fine bottle of lube. We're going to have to go celibate until the next paycheck because I'm sure as fuck not buying another one.”

“I'll buy it,” Hoseok dismissed him. “I'm not missing this alpha meat.”

“You're just as broke as me,” Kihyun reminded him dryly, his skin dusting over with a dark red blush.

“I'm never too broke for a good dick. I just want it to break me good.”

Hoseok didn't have to suggest that twice.

 


End file.
